Night Patrol
by anakinlove
Summary: Batman and Robin on their gotham midnight patrol.


I shot up out of my bed, panting heavily. I felt something on my chest and gave a squeal of terror when I saw what was sitting on my bed in front of me. "It's alright", a gruff voice soothed, "it's just me." I gave a heavy sigh and turned with my legs hanging off the side of the bed. I leaned down with my head in my hands.

"Sorry", I grunted.

"It's alright", he said, crouching at the end of my bed, "I suppose trying to calm someone in a suit meant to scare then isn't a very good plan in and of itself." I gave him a small smile and looked away.

He pulled off his mask and moved over a little so he was bathed in moonlight, which softened his appearance considerably. His Batman costume didn't usually scare me, but after waking up from a rather disturbing nightmare, anything could seem frightening.

He seemed to understand and moved over so that he was sitting next to me. He put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently. "What were you doing in my neck of the woods?" I asked. Batman shrugged.

"I was feeling a little restless tonight, figured I'd come and watch you sleep for a little, if you don't think that's too stalkerish." He grinned at me and I gave him a smile back. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No", I said. He breathed. I had known he did that for some time. If I hadn't trusted him as much as I did, I might have worried his intentions were less then pure, but he never made any move towards me, he just remained in that corner. I guess he just took the time to think. Somehow, the smooth sound of my breathing was soothing to his troubled soul. I was only happy I could do something for him.

"I used to watch Dick sleep sometimes", Batman said softly, "Jason too. Calmed me down when I was angry. You all are so peaceful when you sleep." His voice got far away at this point, almost as if he was no longer talking to me. "Makes it seem like there aren't even horrors in the world, or at least helps me to forget about them." We were quiet for a moment as I collected my thoughts.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked me. I shrugged. "It's alright", he said, "if you don't want to say, I don't mind."

"I just have nightmares sometimes, ever since my mom…" I drifted off, but he seemed to understand anyway.

"You can come out on patrol with me if you'd like", he murmured. I thought for a moment.

"Alright", I agreed. The physical activity would drive out all vestiges of ill mannered dreams.

"I'll wait outside", he said, and ghosted out the window. I got dressed quickly and hopped out the window to join him. He nodded to me and shot a cable. Off we flew, over the city.

The cold night air flying through my hair did much to soothe my troubled mind. I pushed my nightmares away and followed Batman, swinging in front of me. It was a little after midnight, well into the dark hours of Gotham, and by dark hours, I don't mean a lack of light. These were the worst hours to be out and about in Gotham, but still people were, braving the darkness for their own private crusades.

I saw a few teenagers graffiting the side of a building. I swung down and landed in front of them. They stumbled back, shocked, when I alighted. I frowned. "Really", I asked exasperated, "come on guys, go home." The kids seemed a little intimidated for a moment and it almost looked like they'd lost their nerve, but then one leapt at me, obviously assuming that because I was smaller, I couldn't take him down. Some people are so stupid.

The ape landed right where I had been and looked up snarling. I was on the roof, above him. I leapt down and kicked his legs out from under him. "Who wants some?" I asked. The others leapt at me as well, but I took them all down in under five minutes. There were about ten, but it didn't matter.

After seeing that they weren't going to win, they scrambled off, pulling up their sagging pants as they stumbled into the night ( I hate it when people sag their pants. That's what prison prostitutes do to advertise that they're "open for business" Yuck.). I grinned then leapt up, bounding away into the night.

I noticed Batman taking on a few muggers in an alleyway and descended to join him. "How many were there?" Batman asked as he and I stood back to back.

"Ten teenagers doing graffiti", I said. He opened his mouth to say something else, but I cut him off. "I know, I know", I snapped, "I should have taken them down faster. I'll train harder tomorrow in the cave after school." He grinned at me.

"Now what's the fun of reprimanding you if you're going to do it to yourself." I back flipped over Batman, using his broad shoulders as a ramp, and kicked someone just coming at him. The man didn't expect me at all and he was down easily. I was feeling really good tonight and as I tied the man I had taken down to a drain pipe, Batman gave me an approving nod. I glowed.

"Look", said Batman, pointing to the sky. I gazed upward and framed against the smog was a large glowing Bat. "Lets go", he said, and I followed him. The Batmobile came roaring up and we both hopped in. I leaned against the door, gazing out at the city. "You're quiet tonight", Batman commented. I was never much of a talker, but I was even more close mouthed then usual. I shrugged.

"That dream?" he asked. I nodded. "Disturbed you a lot didn't it?" he said. I nodded again. He leaned over and squeezed my shoulder, telling me he was there for me with his gentle touch. I knew he was. We parked a few streets away.

One of Batman's favorite things to do was sit on the balcony where the commissioner was for a few minutes so he could frighten him. Batman may seem dark and scary, but he could be playful when he wanted to be. "Can I stay in the car?" I asked.

"If you like", Batman said, "I'll just be a few minutes." I nodded and waited quietly.

He came back about five minutes later and said, "The Riddler left another riddle which seems to indicate he'll be robbing the Gotham bank tonight. We'll have to stake it out." I nodded.

We settled down on top of a building facing the Gotham bank, gazing at it. I was lying on my belly. It was silent on top of that building, but it was a comfortable silence. Batman crouched next to me. "You know", he said, "I'd definitely rather have you on stakeouts then Wing. Wing used to get so jumpy, couldn't sit still for a minute."

I could tell he was just trying to make conversation (which was weird because he's Batman and Batman hardly ever does stuff like that) but grinned anyway, thinking of Wing. He was like that, couldn't ever sit still. "These sorts of things give me a chance to think, but by the way, how is Wing?"

"I talked to him yesterday", said Batman, "he's doing fine. Was wondering if he could come down your neighborhood this weekend and say hi." I nodded eagerly.

"Tell him sure", I said. He smiled at me. I liked it when Dick came over to hang out. He was fun. I remembered the last time they had come over.

I had been sitting around the house doing nothing when the phone rang. My dad was out of the house for some reason I hadn't caught and didn't really care about, so I took the call. I was shocked when I heard who was on the other side. "Hey Timmy, this is Dick."

"Dick?" I asked incredulously, "how do you even know my number?"

"Bruce knows it so I got it from him. Come on Timmy, Bruce knows everything. Anyway, we were just wondering if we could come down to your place, you know, play some basketball."

"Really?" I asked, shocked.

"Sure", said Dick, "if you don't mind that is."

"Bruce really wants to?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yea", said Dick, "sure he's an old man, but he can still move a little." I heard a loud, angry voice in the background and Dick yelling, "sorry Bruce, just kidding."

"Sure", I said eagerly, "I'd love it."

"Will your parents mind?" Dick asked.

"My dad's out all day", I said, "so it'll be fine."

"What about your mom?" Dick asked.

"She…uhh." He had caught me off guard because I hadn't realized he still didn't know about my mom but I heard Bruce whisper urgently in the background and then Dick recognized his mistake.

"Sorry", he said quickly, "well, if it's cool with your dad, we'll come over."

"Yea," I replied, "it's fine."

"Good", he said, "we'll be over in a bit." As soon as he had hung up, I was rushing around our apartment, trying desperately to clean up a little. It was a total pigsty because of my dad with beer bottles strewn everywhere and old slices of pizza. I was a pretty clean kid, so my room was in good shape.

After about ten minutes, I had brought the rest of the living area up to some kind of standard and considered it good enough. Then, the doorbell rang. I rushed to the door and there were Bruce and Dick, standing there in my doorway.

I gaped at them for a moment, not really believing they were there before letting them in. Dick was grinning and Bruce was wearing his usual thoughtful "Bruce Wayne" expression. "Nice", Dick said, "cozy."

"It's not much", I mumbled, somewhat embarrassed. Dick shrugged.

"It's cleaner then my place", he said. He plopped down on the couch and looked around.

"You don't have to stay", I said to Bruce, "I know Dick probably bullied you into this." Bruce shook his head.

"Actually", he said, "this was my idea."

"Really", I asked.

"Sure", said Bruce, "call it team bonding." Dick smiled at me.

"So", he said, "we gona play some basketball?"

"Sure", I said, "let me go and get my ball." I rushed over to my room and dug under my bed to get it. "It's kind old", I apologized, "and a little beat up. We use it a lot 'cause it's the only one me and my friends got."

"Don't matter", said Dick. So I showed them the court. It was pretty run down too, no nets and the baskets were leaning to one side a little, but we played for hours anyway.

I had so much fun. Dick took every chance he got to pick me up, toss me over his shoulder and shove me around just to remind me how much smaller I was then him. For good measure, Bruce bullied him too.

A couple of my friends had been watching us play and asked tentatively to join in. Bruce said yes and so him and I were on one team with a couple of my friends with Dick and some more of my friends on the other. We creamed them and then staggered back into my house exhausted and dripping with sweat to watch TV and eat the chips and dip my dad had in the pantry.

We watched football for a while, which was exciting because Bruce, Dick and I got really into it. Eventually though, I fell asleep, totally exhausted from playing and screaming at the TV, leaning up heavily against Bruce. I wouldn't have let my guard down anywhere near Dick because I knew he would do horrible things to my face if I did, but Bruce was there to protect me.

I woke up a few hours later to hear them talking about me softly. "Don't ever tell him I said this", Dick murmured softly with the obvious intention of not wanting to wake me, "but he's really good, almost better then I was at that age. He's got the potential to be better then me."

"You both exceeded my expectations", Bruce said, "but him especially. I wasn't even sure he'd have the temperament to do this sort of thing or the drive, but he certainly is intense. I think you both will be far greater then I ever could be." He rubbed my shoulder gently. Dick patted my leg affectionately, which I wasn't used to at all.

"I feel sorry for him because he doesn't usually get a lot of attention from his dad", Bruce said, "so I thought we'd come down and hang out with him for a while". Dick nodded.

"He's a good kid", he said, "and he's funny." He smoothed my hair gently.

"He's a better detective then you were", Bruce teased, "he has more of a head for it."

"Hey", said Dick, "I can't help it if I'm ADHD." They lapsed into an easy silence, both gently fondling me.

"It's getting dark Bruce", Dick said, "should we wake him up to go out on patrol." Bruce sighed.

"I don't know," he said, "what do you think? We sort of wore him out, do you think he still has energy left for patrol?" Dick shrugged. After thinking for a moment, I decided I did want to go on patrol so I slowly straightened up, yawning.

"Hey guys", I said lamely, trying to sound as if I had just woken up "what's up?"

"You were awake that whole time", Dick said angrily, "how much did you hear?" I did my best impression of him.

"He's really good, almost better then I was at that age. He's got the potential to be better then me."

"Why you…" Dick growled, leaping at me. I gave a squeal, trying to back up, but I ended up finding myself lying across Bruce's lap. Dick dove and landed on top of me, tickling me mercilessly.

"Dick", Bruce said, "get off me." Bruce shoved Dick off and I lifted myself so I was sitting up, breathing heavily.

"Is that stuff you guys said about me true?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course", Bruce said affectionately, putting his arms around me and hugging me close.

"Hey", said Dick, "what about me?" He forced his head under Bruce's arms and shoved his way into the older man's embrace. Bruce rolled his eyes. "What", Dick said defensively, I can't get into this little love fest too?"

"Lets go on patrol", Bruce said, "before Timmy's dad comes in and thinks we're molesting on his son." I grinned and rushed off to my room to get changed. That day had been one of my best days ever and I hoped we'd have more like it.

Suddenly, we noticed movement by the bank. Lets go, Batman said. I followed his orders and we crept towards the bank and launched off, landing neatly on the roof. Batman pointed towards the other side of the building and I moved towards it. Then, I climbed down the side of the building, jimmied open one of the windows, and ghosted inside.

I didn't see Batman, but I started down the building to the ground floor where the Riddler and his men were sure to be. "Riddler", I yelled, dropping down to the floor, "give it up, we've got you."

"No", the Riddler snapped, "you weren't supposed to solve that clue for another twenty minutes."

"We're a little ahead of the game today", I said, "now you're going down." I leapt at the goons and took them two at a time. The Riddler continued to try and open the safe while I took the goons. I was too entrenched in my battle to do anything about it, not that I even cared what he was doing.

It was then that Batman dropped from the ceiling, landing on the Riddler. The Prince of Puzzlers crumpled beneath two hundred and ten pounds of muscle. Batman took the rest of the goons on that side. "What took you so long?" I yelled over the fray.

"Wanted to see how you would do", Batman replied.

"Well?" I asked.

"You did fair", Batman called, "your witty banter leaves much to be desired." (Author's note: I'm notoriously poor at writing witty banter so that's my fault, not Timmy's) I rolled my eyes and took down the last goon. "Lets take these to the station", Batman said. The Riddler scowled as Batman hauled him to his feet.

"I hate you", he muttered darkly.

"I don't care", Batman said. That was when the police came swirling in. I was surprised they had gotten here so quickly, but Gordon must have had them in reserve. It was nice not to have to take the goons down to the station.

"Here", said Batman, handing the Riddler to the police. They nodded and took him as if it were all routine, which it was by now.

"Robin", the Commissioner called. I looked over at him.

"Yea", I asked.

"How are you?" he quarried.

"Fine" I replied, smiling at him.

"I actually had to ask you something Robin", Commissioner Gordon said "We're having this Christmas party for all the Policemen and their families in a few weeks and they were wondering if you and your mentor would be there." I grinned.

"Didn't think you could ask Batman, huh?"

"No", the Commissioner said, "he's never been one for parties, but it would mean so much to the force. There'll be a few kids there about your age so it wouldn't be just like those only adult parties."

"Well", I said, "I could ask Batman, but he doesn't really listen to me. Ask Wing next time he comes to town. He's your man."

"I have faith in your powers of persuasion Robin", the Commissioner said, "and he does listen to you." I shrugged.

"I'll give it my best shot", I said.

"I mean, if you don't want to go", the Commissioner said, "then, don't bother trying to get him to go. I'm not trying to get you to do something you don't want to do."

"You just want me to get him to do something he doesn't want to do" I said with a smirk. Gordon shrugged. "No", I said, "I would love to go."

"I mean", the Commissioner continued, "I know he doesn't want to go, but he never wants to do anything so…"

"Yea", I said, "I would love to go. I'll do my best with Batman."

The Commissioner clapped me on the shoulder and said, "Good man Robin, I know you will."

"Hey, I know Batman can be kind of rough to hang around with sometimes but if you ever need someone to talk to…"

"Robin," Batman called. I could hear the agitation in his voice and sighed. I wondered what was wrong now.

"Coming", I replied.

"Anyway", the Commissioner said, "thanks for helping me out with him and remember my offer". I nodded my head, smiled and then darted away after Batman. I hopped into the Batmobile next to him and suppressed a yawn.

Batman glanced over at me and then said, "I'll take you home. It's getting close to morning and you need a few hours of sleep before school later today."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"You sound…perturbed." I wasn't sure if that was the right word and waited to see if he would be angry with me. He just gave a sigh and turned towards my house.

"I don't know", he replied, "I'm just feeling restless. Something I saw, probably nothing. Anyway, here you are." I jumped out of the car and climbed up the wall to my bedroom. I slithered in through the slightly parted window and changed back into my pajamas. Now that I was back in the darkness of my room, the good feelings the patrol had gained for me were fading and I felt the vestiges of those nightmares begin to resurface again. I was obviously going to have a hard night tonight.

When I went over to the window to lock it, I saw Batman sitting out there on my window box. "Do you wanna come in?" I asked. I opened the window more widely and he came in. He stood silently in the corner of my room, watching me as I stowed my Robin costume under my bed and tossed my blankets back. He started to move back towards the window. "Good night", I called.

"Good night", he replied gruffly. I closed my eyes and waited for the sound of the window creaking, signaling his exit. I didn't hear it and opened my eyes. He was frozen in one place.

"Is everything alright?" I questioned.

"May I stay here for a little while?" he asked.

"Sure", I said, "why not." He nodded his thanks and moved over to the corner of the room.

"What were you talking about with the Commissioner?" Batman asked.

"Ohh", I said, "he wanted me to see if I could convince you to go to the police force Christmas party this year. I said I would try but I probably wouldn't be able to convince you and that it would probably be better to ask Dick."

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"I don't know", I said, "he just seems to be more persuasive then I am."

He was silent for a moment before asking, "Would you like to go?"

I propped myself up on my elbows and said, "Yea, I guess I would. It'd be kind nice. Gordon said there would be kids my age." Batman nodded.

"We can go if you would like", he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Sure, if you would like to go then I will take you." I was surprised by this, but lay back down and closed my eyes.

"You know", I said, "you can come sit next to me if you'd like. Its easier to pray on people when you're closer."

"Is that how this feels to you" Batman asked, "Because I can leave."

"No", I said, "I don't mind. If it gives you peace, then it's good. I trust you and besides, you can help keep my nightmares away." He floated over the ground in his cape that was practically made of darkness and seemed to suck up the light. I moved over so he could have some room next to me and he sat down.

I breathed lightly, starting to fall asleep. Then, I felt him put a hand on my side, the long claws on his gloves resting against my stomach as he gently stroked me with his thumb. The darkness that had taken lodging in my brain since the beginning of the night seemed to flee at his touch. I fell asleep with him next to me. He was gone in the morning, but I had no more nightmares that night.


End file.
